The Flow Cytometry facility will provide access to instrumentation for phenotypic analyses of cells and for cell sorting. The presence of a shared facility ensures quality control and minimizes the cost of flow cytometry for each investigator. Common reagents will permit comparisons of data among investigators. This facility will be used on a regular basis by all four projects in this program.